


Winnie and the Poohs

by thesassykels66



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Dogs, Parent AU, Phan - Freeform, dan and phil get a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: After a move to Manchester and the excitement of a new home, Dan and Phil can't help but feel as if something was missing. It wasn't an object, nor painting or aesthetic, instead it was a missing personality.





	

  
  
  
It was late August when their apartment was finally cleaned out. The walls hung bare, the windows were clean and the lights were all replaced. It was a weird feeling seeing the flat so bare and dry, like everything was gutted and stripped clean. There was an echo when they walked into a room, especially in the kitchen and the lounge. There were no more dust bunnies to be seen.

"It's weird isn't it?"

"Are we crazy?"

"We needed more space Dan. Things will work better for us this way." Phil strided over to the cranny where the bookcase was held. "I'm gonna miss this place."

Dan sighed "alright let's leave before we both get emotional again. The landlord will be here to collect the keys soon and we have to be out of here by 2 o'clock. It's a long journey to Manchester love."

Phil smiled and looked up at Dan. Leaving their matching keys on the counter and kissed the apartment of success goodbye. The London Apartment will forever be locked in their hearts as it held surely the biggest adventures of their young lives.

Their new Manchester home had some flaws like every property did. The walls were too thin, the streets were cramped, and it was far away from where their friends and family were. But it was their happiness that mattered. Their little home now had bright big windows, a red door, and a large fenced garden in the back. It was close to the city and a block or two away from the train station.

It was everything they needed. Wood floors, refurbished cabinetry, and lots of room for their things.

"It has two lounges!" Phil exclaimed.

"You're more excited about that then the two bathrooms?" Dan scoffed, "That's because the previous owner removed one of the bedrooms." Dan replied, the first time they were browsing the house.

"But it has two! Two! Look at all the room that is up here. We can both watch movies and sit on couches and be in separate realms with these two lounges."

Dan chuckled, "okay you spork, we should make the upstairs lounge the office. A place we can edit and be quaint."

"But the lounge downstairs has the bigger windows and looks out on the garden."

"But the one downstairs is closer to the kitchen. Are you saying you want to walk all the way downstairs to grab your popcorn after setting on a movie?" Dan smiled a wicked smile, he had an image in his mind where he wanted things to go in the empty room. Phil shook off his look, he had a different idea.

They bickered until they came to a compromise. And started moving in desks and computers upstairs and left the giant new leather sofa downstairs where they can house many of their guests who come to visit. It was a good compromise. This way when they had liveshows and gaming videos, the setting behind them would be all their fan art, plushies, plaques, full bookcases, and other wonderful things they were fortunate to have.

They thought they didn't deserve the life they lived, but they were completely showered in love.

A month had gone by and the warmth of their new home has already been given. By their family, friends, their audience, and of course themselves. They kept finding new things about it to love. Like how the doors were silent when shut, the light pouring in from the curtains on the main level, and the perfect lighting angles and tone that was added to their videos. It had an orange aura due to the hardwood floors all around the home, and it just felt private.

But there was still something missing. No it wasn't their nooks or crannies, their friends, the aesthetic of their old flat; no. They knew it was missing a heart, a soul, and a new personality. As home is about the people in it, not the bars between.

Every few weekends Dan and Phil would find themselves casually looking at shelters. Hearing the sounds of barking and whining and the droop of puppy eyes was heart endearing. Talking with owners, reading the signs, and watching how excited each dog got as they walked by their cage. The stories that lay behind the eyes of the pups was too much for them. It wasn't that they didn't have the hearts to save them all, it was that they _did_ have the size of love to help them all.

"Is there anything that you hate about the new house? Said someone in the chat." Phil sat crisscross on their new leather sofa in front of his macbook. It was a sectional in the shape of an L, Dan decided to sit opposite of him quietly as Phil did his liveshow. "I would say the tree, outside in the garden. Which is right in front of a lamppost. So at night when I'm trying to fall asleep it shines this really weird and slightly creepy silhouette into the bedroom from the window. We don't have blinds set up in all the windows yet so we just have random leaks of light, leaks of light? Light always coming through the cracks of curtains so it's kind of a hassle to try and sleep in the dark. Dan always thinks he's going to see a murder or something if he looks out the window at night haha." He giggled

*PING. PING. PING.* Suddenly Phil's computer started to ring. Dan knew he left Facebook open on a separate tab, so he started to send Phil messages and links to websites about shiba inu puppies and breeders, A few photos, and even a cute video he found on his Facebook feed. Phil glared up at him quickly before the chat got too suspicious of Dan being interruptive. 

Dan gave out an audible gasp as he started to browse through a web page of a breeder. It wasn't too far from where they were, completely licensed and experienced, and the pups were adorable. His heart began to bounce as he scrolled and looked at the puppies. Leaving Phil drowning in chat comments and questions from their viewers.

"We've actually said that we feel as if there's something missing to the house. We just don't know yet." Phil bluffed. Knowing that Dan was about ready to throw a pillow at his face if he gave away anything about getting a dog. Which he pretty much did. They knew their audience like the back of the hand, they knew they would've caught on. Luckily Phil left the topic immediately and answered a question on which drink soothes the throat best while eating popcorn.

—

A week had passed and they couldn't stop talking about it. They were on that one website day after day soon after they hung up the phone with the nice lady who had her own business. They both agreed on vlogging this day. It was a special one and it needed to be shared and remembered by them, and they knew their audience would freak over this little event.

"Good morning guys!" Phil yawned to the camera, giving the ambiance that he just had woken up, when the truth was that he didn't sleep a wink due to excitement. "Today is going to be a very exciting day as Dan and I are doing something we have never done before in our lives, so we decided to vlog it for the occasion." He knew after he said those words their followers would be thinking _Wedding! Wedding! OMG it's not 2022 yet!_ "Shall we see if the infamous danisnotonfire is awake." Phil waltzed over to the door of Dan's room (even if everyone practically knew they were together, they still had the choice to "officially" announce their relationship to the world. Dan and Phil didn't want to. It was a personal ordeal, and although everyone knew, they found fun in keeping it secret) and knocked softly, no answer. "Dan?" He rumbled out of his throat to the camera. Phil opened the door and Dan jumped out behind it scaring Phil.

"HI!!" He nearly screamed with glee. A giant smile plastered onto his rosy cheeks in the morning dew. They laughed "Did you call me infamous?" Phil giggled through the camera, "Phil, we did a world wide stage show, you dingo." Dan replied in a slow soft voice with a smile.

The vlog carries out as much as they could give a suspense. They left the location and what exactly they were doing a secret until they got to the house. Dan rang the doorbell and they waited patiently. Hearing sounds of welcomed guests in dog language.

A woman with auburn hair answered the door, and at her feet was a well built shiba inu. "Bruno stay boy." She spoke to the dog. "Hi! I'm Christine, it's so nice to finally meet you guys." She shook both of their hands and welcomed them into her home. "It's been a pleasure talking to you guys over the phone. You both seem very excited."

"We're extremely excited!"

"We didn't sleep at all last night haha." They all joined in unison of laughter. Dan and Phil's tummies were rumbling with butterflies.

"Well that's good to hear." Christine had a wide smile. She was all prepped and ready for the day considering it was 9 am. Her hair was slicked into a tight bun with the sides falling out of it. She wore purple lipstick and a black jacket over a white blouse. Dan and Phil suddenly felt underdressed as they stood in dark skinny jeans and t-shirts. "This is Bruno. He's the proud father of the litter. This has been his third batch so he's a seasoned pro." She chuckled.

"I used to breed hamsters in secondary school," Phil suddenly added to the conversation, leaving Dan to silently cringe in the corner. "I remember having those seasoned pros too." He winked at her. Dan rose his hand to touch Phil's arm slightly to tell him to stop before he ejected himself out of the window.

"Well, shall we get straight into the fun and see the puppies? They're outside." She led them through her house.

"What a beautiful home." Dan said as he tried not to pry too much into her living arrangements.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, leading them out through the door in the kitchen.

"Ohhh my god!" They both squealed from their voice. Six puppies were bouncing in the grass and rolling on top of each other. Their mother was laying on her side on the cool cement. They all had pointed ears and white paws. Tiny black noses and pink little tongues. The noises they made were indescribable. Dan's heart nearly melted out of his shoes as he sat in the grass. Phil's heart flipped to see Dan smile like that. All buttery and natural and pure.

"Would be alright if I filmed them?"

"Please do, pictures and videos are encouraged." Phil whacked out his phone and immediately hit the record button. To see Dan sitting in the grass with piles of puppies climbing on top of him.

"I think Dan found a new hobby." Phil smiled.

"Oh my god. They're all so cute! Look at them all. Hi. Hiii. Hi there. Helloo." Dan pet as many puppy heads as his fingers would allow. There were 3 ginger shaded puppies, 2 black and beige, and one white that was smaller from the rest.

"So these pups are just turned 9 weeks old. It was their first time outside yesterday and loved it so much they begged to come out again today. They all wear a ribbon as a collar to tell the gender and they all individually have names as well." Christine narrated. Dan started to squeal an inaudible noise as he kept getting constantly licked on the under chin.

"Why yes thank you I really did need that clean." He spoke in a sweet voice to a pup.

Phil giggled, "Dan you're like a little kid in a candy store."

"This is the happiest day of my life. Y'know, why go to all those places and spend money on things you don't need? Just go and hang out with puppies for a day." He laughed again. Phil couldn't handle how sweet and pure he was being. He snapped as many photos he could while it was still filming.

Phil's attention was cut short to his foot as the little white one tripped over it. "Whoops! Sorry there." He gingerly backed up.

"She's the runt of the litter. She's a tad slow and a bit less social than the others."

"Aww, same." Dan said, making Christine laugh. Phil turned off the camera and walked over to Dan, who pulled him onto the grass. "Look at them Phil, look at them, how are we supposed to pick just one?"

Phil quickly snuck a kiss on his cheek before being interrupted with a pup to the crotch. "Hello there." He smiled, petting it's dark head. The amount of adorableness in one setting was going to kill them both.

"Would you like me to film you guys? You said you were YouTubers right?" Christine sounded intrigued, like she was hoping for something else or more to offer.

"If you'd like to then sure!" Phil said, giving her his phone. He gave Dan a reassuring look of "we can edit it out if it's something we don't like."

"Here's the mum, Holly."

"My old rabbit's name was Holly!"

"It's meant to be Phil." Dan laughed again.

They sat in the grass and played with the puppies for what felt like hours. Watching them in their element of learning new things and interacting with the mother as well as with each other. They would throw toys and let the puppies lick their vitamin juice from their fingers. The little white pup seemed to not have left Phil's side.

"That's so strange. Usually Winnie has never been that close anyone before, not even me."

"Oh my god her name is Winnie!?" Dan's voice went raw, "Phil." He croaked, knowing that he had completely fallen in love with the little white pup scratching at Phil's leg.

"Why hello there Winnie." Phil spoke, stoking her head and her back. She got feisty and clawed his pant leg and ran into his shoe again. "I guess I seem like a giant to you huh?" He giggled. She started to tug at his shoelaces and make small growling noises. Winnie pounced over to Dan as he hoisted himself off the damp lawn. Nearly sitting on his feet.

"I bet it is quite strange to have literally two gigantic string beans as humans in your back garden huh?" He knelt back down to scratch her head. "Oh my god you're so soft. You're so precious little Winnie." There was absolute lust in his voice.

"Well Christine, I think we have found the one."

"I think so too!" She smiled wide. "Let me go grab the paperwork. Are you guys needing some snacks or tea or anything?"

"I think we're just fine thank you."  Phil stuck his hands in his pockets after she gave back his phone and just watched Dan and Winnie interact. "Dan."

"Hmm?" He smiled up at Phil, blush rising to his cheeks.

"You're so good with them."

"They're puppies Phil. They're all so fucking cute."

"Can you believe we're going to be adding one to our family?"

"No I can't actually." His voice cracked. Full of raw emotion and love. They leaned together to kiss in a field of puppy breath when Phil felt a strange pressure on his toe.

"Oh no! She's weeing on me!" Phil exclaimed. Breaking Dan into a combustion of laughter.

"Winnie! No peeing on papa's leg!"

"Yeah no humping it either!"

"Phil. Only male dogs hump legs."

"Yeah you would know all about that wouldn't you." He sassed. Christine came out at just the perfect time to stop that conversation.

"Oh no! She peed on your shoe."

"Just claiming her new territory." Dan chuckled. Never leaving eyes off the white fluff ball.

"Well we can sign a few things and then you guys are good to go!" She looked over at Dan who was still smiling down at the puppy. "You can hold her you know." And Dan didn't hesitate.

"Hi love. Hi Winnie." He said to her face. She sat calmly in Dan's palm. Her legs dangling at his sides. They followed Christine inside to fill out the papers. Holly The Mum followed behind.

"She needs to eat about three times a day until she's fully grown. I would suggest a proper eating schedule, that way potty training is a bit easier as well. She still has yet to get vaccinated. She is the runt of the litter so she is more likely to come into problems with health conditions but you don't have to worry about that right now." She continued to list the things that a normal dog owner would know. But Phil had never owned a dog before. He kept asking her questions while Dan kept kissing the top of Winnie's head as she would kiss him back on the chin.

After the papers were signed and paid the debt, they got stopped by a proud standing dog blocking the entry way. They both knelt down to her level. "Thank you for letting us take one of your babies. We promise we'll take good care of her." Phil said as he pet underneath Holly's neck. Her tail started to wag.

"She's awfully fat isn't she?" Dan blurted out. Christine laughed.

"She's got some flab but she's a trooper. I could say it's just because she just had puppies but, she's a real lazy dog. That's all fat." They all laughed again. There was warmth growing in their bellies.

"Thank you so much for everything Christine!" Phil said as he vlogged goodbye. They walked away with receipts, a bag of food, a lead, a toy, and a puppy. "We have a puppy!"

"We have a puppy!"

"We have a puppy!" They exclaimed to each other. Nearly skipping to the car that was waiting for them. Phil looked over to Dan as he gingerly buckled himself in with Winnie on his lap. "Dan hasn't stopped crying since he picked her up." A soft giggle of love escaped Phil's lips.

"I can't help it." Dan sniffed, "Look at her she's just so beautiful." He sobbed, letting her lick his tears off his cheeks. Phil snapped photos of this moment through recordings. _That's totally going on instagram later_. He thought.

"I haven't held her yet." Phil lowered his voice as he made Dan take the phone and film Phil holding their brand new pup. "Hi Winnie!" She climbed up Phil's belly to lick his chin as well. Her curly tail wagged.

"Welcome to our weird little family Winnie."

They were dropped off at a pet store and they started grazing the aisles and banking up adorable puppy footage. "Phil we are not dressing her up." Dan says as he captures Phil picking up little dog outfits.

"Look it's a little tutu!"

"No!"

"What about a jumper?? Look at this one!" He picks out a black jumper with white polka dots over the stitching.

"Phil..."

"She'll get cold in the winter."

"Ugh fine whatever you can get the damn jumper haha"

"Yes!!" He said while taking small jumps while holding Winnie. Only to start them getting five new cute puppy outfits and a zebra print collar.

They engraved a proper dog tag to have her name and their address on it. It was on the shape of a heart, they felt it fit her personality the best. Since they fell in love with her so fast just like she did with them. "Phil, would you like to explain why you chose the yellow heart instead of the purple or blue?"

His face went slightly red, "because she weed on my shoe when we first met. Just a little bit though."

Dan flipped the camera onto himself, holding Winnie this time, "it was a full stream people. She knew what she was doing" he laughed again. Having the laugh lines by his eyes be noticeable.

—

A month had passed and the puppy life could not be any better. She was growing every day and learning too. The vlog got 3 million views in the first week. Winnie has been in a total of 5 liveshows, 3 videos, 14 Instagram posts and over 100 tweets, each. Family and friends were extremely jealous of their new family member. Almost everyday Louise, Cat, and Phil's mum asked for pictures daily of cute little Winnie. When they were finally able to meet her, she greeted everyone with a happy dog smile and a kiss on the face and hands.

Over time they had discovered that her favorite toy had been Phil's leftover socks. They were all over the house. On the stairs, in the kitchen, on the sofas, and ripped up in the hallways.

"Maybe she can teach you a lesson why you should clean up your bloody socks." Dan said, slapping around a wet sock after Winnie accidentally piddled on it.

They can no longer wear their socks in the morning as she likes to bite their toes as they walk. Her teeth would get stuck in the fibers and as they step she'd fly across the tiled floor. With her little puppy paws not having traction yet, she bunny hopped her way across the house.

In the evenings, when Dan was in his browsing position on the reclining sofa, and Phil was sat crisscross playing a video game, Winnie would sit in the middle of Phil's legs and keep warm. She liked to have Dan pet her constantly if he is browsing and Phil wasn't sat on the sofa. When they take naps, Winnie is the third little spoon. Usually curled in a little ball in front of Phil's stomach. When they edit, she's usually on top of their toes.

Dan will stick his hands under the covers and make growling noises to tease her on the bed, having her chase the hand under the duvet as Phil's desperately trying to change the sheets.

The house is never quiet due to how much laughter goes on daily.

The crate training was the hardest. Especially at night. Winnie would cry and whine and claw at the cage wanting to be free.

"Fight it Phil." Dan muffled into the pillow. Phil groaned.

"She just sounds so sad."

"This is what training is like. You gotta be strong. She needs to learn."

"Why can't she just sleep with us?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Dan sighed, "because I said so." He kissed Phil's forehead.

"Not enough of a good reason." He rolled over. She whined again. "Maybe she needs to be let out."

"Phil. She's going to grow into a big ass dog. The more you let her sleep with us the more she'll think it's okay."

"It is okay..." Phil dragged. "Maybe we can just sing her a lullaby real quick." The bed sheets were thrown as he attempted to leave the bed. 

"Phil. No." He grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back towards the pillow. He was keeping Dan warm.

"Well how about you go sleep in your room then huh? See if you whine."

"You know I will."

"Exactly. I'd rather hear you whine than her."

Dan gave Phil a playful nudge in the back. He winced as if he was in pain. Dan rolled his eyes. "Love, if you let her sleep with us you'll regret it in the end."

Phil let out a long dramatic sigh. "Fine. Goodnight."

"Hey."

"Just listen to her Dan." Her whining intensified. She could hear them talking.

"Be strong. She'll fall asleep eventually."

"You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun. You just can't have another dog sleeping with you. I'll get jealous."

"You're ridiculous." Their noses were touching.

"I might be ridiculous but I was here first."

"Are you saying you're my pup?"

"Yes. I'm your pup who must obey his master." They both laughed before softly kissing. Leading to fingers in hair and down skin. Leaving love marks on chests and necks. When the night drew darker they had fallen asleep in silence. Dan had woken to a lump in the bed that happened to be Winnie laying peacefully in between their legs. He leaned over to Phil who was sleeping soundly. "You're so weak." He whispered before kissing his temple.

—

It was November 5th. A particularly chilly morning and Dan nor Winnie were to be seen when Phil woke up. Usually in the mornings they're both being woken with slobbery tongue kisses and little paws on their arms. A little nibble to the ear and a whine for play. Such events usually led one or the other to blame for morning playtime, but alas it was Winnie who was desperate for attention in the early hours of the morning.

Phil could hear Dan talking from the kitchen. He slowly made his way down the corridor, down the stairs and to the entrance to the kitchen. Dan was lying on the floor on his stomach eating cereal by Winnie, who was also face down in her breakfast.

"I mean we don't really know. Y'know? What if there is even more intelligent life out there? What if they know our every move and could blow the earth to bits at any second? Do you think we'd still be friends in heaven Winnie?" He took another slurp of cereal. "What is the purpose of life? Do you know? Is it to just eat and sleep and poo in my shoe on the day it matters huh? Is that what life means to you?" He smiled and continued to eat from his bowl. Dripping milk onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked in a sleepy voice. Dan turned around to see him, he acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Having breakfast. I was gonna bring you something."

"Any reason you're on the floor?"

"To tell Winnie about the universe of course. Gotta multitask y'know, when you're having an existential crisis."

The day itself was nothing but editing and movie watching. Winnie now had learned tricks and how to outsmart Phil at his own game of catch.

"She's so smart she likes to hide the ball from me."

"That's what you get for hiding all her favorite toys such as your socks."

"She keeps leaving holes in them. It's not fair." He laughed. Playing a game of tug of war with a rope toy. She never barked but she loved to growl and howl.

Her white fur had specks of ginger in them like the rest of her litter. There was a streak of ginger running down her snout and her eyes were full of light. She liked to smile when they would sit at the table eating dinner.

"Are you feeding her?"

"Yes?"

"I meant from the table."

"...no..."

"Dan she can get sick."

"Not from a piece of rice she can't." He said as he let her lick the pinch of rice from his fingers. Phil slammed the table.

The night grew close and the crowds started to fill the streets. "Oh yeah it's the fifth." Dan said looking out the window. They all gathered on the couch under a blanket and two bowls of popcorn as they were about to start a movie.

"Should we go on a walk and see the fireworks?"

"Nah. It's too chilly. Nothing we've never seen before." Dan uncapped a bottle of cider and filled up two glasses.

"Always remember the fifth of November. Cheers." They clinked glasses and shared sips. Winnie soon joined them on the couch and sat next to Dan as he laid against Phil.

Almost nearly fallen asleep, Dan was jolted upright when Winnie jumped off the couch vigorously barking.

"Jesus Christ." He said, sounding breathless.

"Is she okay? What's wrong Winnie??" She kept barking at the door. At the windows. Soon she left the room and started running around the house. She was whining and her tail was down. "Winnie. Winnie honey."

"What's wrong with her?? Is she sick?"

"It's the damn rice you gave her."

"That's not it Phil. Where did she go?"

"Winnie?"

"Winnie!" Dan started to whistle. "Come here Winnie!" 

"Is it the fireworks?"

"I thought the movie would drown out the fireworks."

"Winnie?!"

There was fear in their voices. They had such a cute little happy dog. They never had seen her act like this before. She was hiding from them. Probably getting into something she wasn't mean to be, like Phil's house plants which he was so worried about getting weed on. They paused the movie to hear that the bangs of the fireworks were a thing to be startled of.

"I think it is the fireworks."

"Winnie!" Phil was almost in tears.

"Calm down Phil She'll be okay. My old dog used to be like this too."

"What if it's not the fireworks? You remember Christine saying that there could be something wrong with her?

"Phil." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop." He started to rub his back to help him calm down as they found Winnie shaking underneath the piano seat.

"Hi girl."

"Are the fireworks scary? It's okay love." She wouldn't let them near her.

"What are we gonna do?"

Dan got an idea but wasn't sure it was going to work. Back in London, Dan had a piano in his room. When they moved they left the piano there because it felt like it had some significance to the structure of the building. It was there when they moved in, it was meant to be there for the next person. They bought this grand piano at an auction. Something they never thought they'd attend but they got a bargain for it so why not? He opened the lid and sat before the glossy keys.

He began to play Clair de Lune, a new song he was working on for weeks learning by ear. It starts off slow and beautiful. Winnie stopped shaking and came out from the seat to watch Dan play. Her little head tilted from one side to the other has he would crescendo in between notes. Phil got out his phone to start recording the moment. The bangs of the fireworks made the tempo of the song.

Winnie was completely in awe by Dan. He concentrated on his new skills and song he had been practicing, soon he got into the feel of the music. He let Phil get artsy with the shots when suddenly he came back in with a light and the tripod. Dan didn't stop playing for one second. Because at this moment it was soothing Winnie that was his main concern.

He played until his hands cramped. He kept playing until the fireworks stopped. He kept playing until it was late into the hours of the night and Winnie had fallen asleep at the base of his feet. He closed the lid to the keys and collapsed onto them.

"That was amazing. I love watching you play." Phil began to scratch Dan's back.

"Did you get some good shots? Did I sound like crap?"

"No you did not sound like crap and yes I did. You can watch that later if you'd like."

They sat in the bliss of silence that was Winnie's short breaths of dreams. Dan squished under the piano to reach for her and take her up to bed with them.

"What about the crate?" Phil sassed.

"Oh shut up. She's had a rough night."

He put Winnie on the bed and she found her place and crawled into it. They stripped into their underwear and brushed their teeth together.

"Do you think getting a dog was still a good idea?"

Phil spat into the sink, "the the best idea we've had in years." He kissed Dan's cheek. Leaving a ring of toothpaste.

"Hey hey." He said with a full mouth, puckering for a kiss. Their lips collided as dan leaked a little toothpaste into Phil's mouth. They both spit into the sink.

"I hate it when you do that!"

Dan laughed, "that's just a little wet dog kiss for you babe."

They climbed into bed with Winnie hogging most of it. They had one final kiss goodnight to each other and then a kiss to Winnie from both Dan and Phil.

"Sweet dreams," they said in unison.


End file.
